


Something Blue

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [95]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Rain, Wedding, Wedding traditions, private moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 95 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Cordelia/Misty with the prompt: I brought an umbrella.





	Something Blue

“You look beautiful, Delia,” Misty says from her spot in front of the doorway.

Cordelia looks up before she lets out a huff starting to pull her robe together to try and hide her dress. “You know it’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.”

“It’s also bad luck to have rain on the wedding day,” Misty adds before she looks out the window. It’s dreary outside with the grey skies and trickling of rain. “Lucky for us though I don’t believe in any of that bad luck mojo stuff.”

Cordelia looks over at the window and smiles she didn’t have to fuss because they had planned what would happen if this had happened. The only thing she hadn’t thought of was how they’d get to the enclosed garden without ending up soaked.

As if Misty could read Cordelia’s mind she walked over and held out something. “I brought you an umbrella. I figured it could also be your something blue.”

Cordelia smiles as she takes the umbrella and observes it. It’s ornate with a white background and beautiful blue lacy details. She is sure that it will be gorgeous once she opens it up but she doesn’t want to do that until they’re outside. “It’s perfect thank you so much.”

“Anything to make sure that my bride is safe,” Misty tells her before she smiles and gives Cordelia’s cheek. 

“Would you like to walk over there with me? We can share an umbrella.” Cordelia offers before she gets up from her seat, taking her umbrella with her as she goes.

“I wouldn’t mind that one bit.” Misty agrees before she holds out a hand for Cordelia.

Cordelia smiles and takes her fiance's hand before she heads out of the room and down the stairs to the front door. “Did I tell you that you look beautiful today?”

“Well now that you mention it I was trying to look nice tonight, not sure if you heard but I’m getting married.” Misty teases with a smile.

Cordelia laughs stopping to open the umbrella before she looks over at Misty. “Really? Well, whoever you’re marrying must be pretty lucky then.”

Misty shrugs, “Well you’d think that but I feel like I’m even luckier.”

Cordelia leans over and gives her a kiss. “Come on Misty let’s go get married.”


End file.
